retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Befallen: Necrotic Asylum
=General= * Fairly large zone, mainly on one level after you drop down (or take ladder at -58, 0, -57). * Linear except for a loop towards the end. Moderate to Hard * There is a curse or DOT of some kind that will kill players who revive when fighting Vauth the Suffragan. This dot is caused by the lightning from his henchmen being cast if your body is too close. It seems - even after death - you can be cursed. The dead player must wait until the dot subsides before reviving or they are guaranteed to die again. * The key mob for the shard chest is located in the goo room, and spawns after the Coagulation of Flesh and Evil is killed. It's easier to find the key mob if you kill the goos before killing the Coagulation. * The shard chest is located in the same area as Wilhelm Horrorbile. =Bosses= Mainly crush damage. Has a periodic memwipe and AoE. Captain Hamyr will cast a crystallization spell on one player that will prevent the character from doing anything. The crystallization can be cured (elemental). Whether cured or not, Captain Hamyr will teleport over to where the crystal was made making a rather strong AoE (supposedly exploding the crystal... Even if it's not there anymore after cure). You can avoid the AoE by moving away from the spot the player was frozen. Ghostly spelunkers are social with him. If you have the quest , you can use the item you were given to grab a sample of the crystallization from the frozen player. You must do this 4 times! Fun mob. located at the end of a hall (-230, -30, -11). On each side of the hall, and moving up and down are 2 Necromalignaant Bile-Infused Acolyte. These periodically nuke anything between them with a lethal fast acting DoT. It is curable, but better is to ensure you aren't caught between them, by moving the fight to avoid them. They only nuke when stationary, and are fairly slow to change position. Vauth himself is not very hard - mainly slash damage, with a frontal to keep it interesting ;) In Coag's chamber there is a green flame surrouned circlular area at -322, -31, 3. You take some major damage when entering (cure noxious), but fighting Coag in this area is the only way to pull this encounter off. (Not fighting in the circular area will cause Coag to "eat" your party members one by one.) Mainly physical (crush) damage. Coag has 2 mobs near him - "a necrotic neophyte" and "a necrotic theurgist", they can be body pulled individually. There is a spawned mob called "Chum" that keeps reappearing. The named itself appears to have a frontal AE, so have everyone but the tank stand behind. The key mob, spawns in "goo" room, after killing this named. Be careful to fight the key mob at its spawn location - you can lose the key chest if you drag it away. Crush/Elemental damage. A lot of mobs in his room to clear first, Solo non-aggro mobs "a necroticmalignant slime" do not need to be cleared and repop. Careful of standing in the green slime filled channels - Necromalignant Bile is a noxious dot, that also decreases casting speed by 50%. Attack: Clever Disguise You switch places with him and he illusions himself to look like you and vise versa. Also it seems you are stunned for the duration of the spell about 3sec. Attack: Freeze Ray Stuns target. Does xxxx-yyyy cold damage on target. Does xxx-yyy cold damage on target every 2 seconds. Mordek stands with 2 ^^ guards at the top of a dais with steps leading up from either side. In front of him is a pool which does curable noxious damage to you (Necromalignant Bile). The pool is your friend though, as it resets a curse that the named periodically puts on the entire group. Strategy was for tank to fight up top at his spawn point and be cured (Cure Curse - the uncommon 5th type of cure), while the rest of the group jousts down periodically into the pool. If you let the curse run its full course (60 sec) without heading to the pool, it is fatal. If you stand outside the dais, any dots on you are magnified in damage. When you dip in the pool to reset the curse timer, be sure to make your way back up to the dais as soon as possible to avoid the harsh effects (use the higher pile of bones on the right as a shortcut instead of the stairs). His adds (the guards) seem to heal Dread Exarch when they die. It is a good idea to kill them first. Also if you kill the named first, he will be revived by his guards. If fighting with one priest, then either the priest or the tank needs to use an antideath on the first curse (the other being cured), then from that time on the priest must not do any offensive action, which should keep them free of the curse in future. Alternatively a fast on their feet priest can joust to the pool with the others. There is enough time for a single priest to cure the tank each time curse is up, as long as you wait until the end of its duration, as it may be reapplied if cured too early (The named sometimes seems to one shot the tank when the second add is being burned down.)